


Day 14 – Overgrown

by dbshawn



Series: 2019 Inktober Writer's Edition [12]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 13:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21036803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbshawn/pseuds/dbshawn
Summary: Arthur makes a suggestion.





	Day 14 – Overgrown

Arthur cleared his throat.

"Babe, can we talk?"

"Sure love."

They were relaxing on the couch.

"So you **know** I love you and I **especially** love fucking you."

"Yeah?" Eames' expression was eager. "But...?"

"Could you try trimming the hedges down there so I can actually **_enjoy_** you?"

Uncomfortable silence.


End file.
